gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Arena Toshinden 6
Battle Arena Toshinden 6 is the seventh installment in the Battle Arena Toshinden series. Modes Story Mode Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's unlockable counterpart and the 8th is against Agon Teos. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's unlockable counterpart and the 8th is against Toshin. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's unlockable counterpart and the 8th is against Toshin. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 52 stages in which the player fights as much characters as possible. Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Online Mode Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay ? Plot The game takes place in 2016, 3 years after the events of Battle Arena Toshinden 5. Characters Starter Characters # Subaru Shinjo(Age: 20, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: Koki Uchiyama, CV EN: Bryce Papenbrook) # Naru Amoh(Age: 20, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: Miyuki Sawashiro, CV EN: ?) # Rook Castle(Age: 24, Weapon: Nunchucks, CV JP: Tomokazu Sugita, CV EN: Matthew Mercer) # Puella Marionette(Age: 18, Weapon: Bow and Arrow, CV JP: Aya Hirano, CV EN: ?) # Lancelot Lakeknight(Age: 19, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: Yuuki Kaji, CV EN: Max Mittelman) # Fen Barefoot(Age: 19, Weapon: Spear, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Genma(Age: 157, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Katsumi Suzuki, CV EN: ?) # Miyabi(Age: 27, Weapon: Dual Kunais, CV JP: Houko Kuwashima, CV EN: Laura Bailey) # Bang-Boo(Age: ?, Weapon: Cannon Arms, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Zero(Age: ?, Weapon: Giant Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Eos(Age: ?, Weapon: Spear, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Fo Fai(Age: 93, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Ripper(Age: 53, Weapon: Dual Katars, CV JP: Hikaru Midorikawa, CV EN: ?) # Ron Ron(Age: ?, Weapon: Wooden Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # David(Age: 35, Weapon: Chainsaw, CV JP: Shigeru Nakahara, CV EN: Cam Clarke) # Shizuku Fuji(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Nagisa Iwashiro(Age: ?, Weapon: Assault Rifle, CV JP: Koichi Yamadera, CV EN: Kirk Thorton) # Bayhou(Age: ?, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Yumi Fujimoto(Age: 20, Weapon: Tonfas, CV JP: Megumi Han, CV EN: ?) # Hakim Al Mufti(Age: 23, Weapon: Scythe, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Shufen(Age: 11, Weapon: Giant Mace, CV: Bear Noises) # Traugott Heppenheimer(Age: 18, Weapon: Dual Axes, CV JP: Kaito Ishikawa, CV EN: ?) # Survivor(Age: 27, Weapon: Broad Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Vincent Romero(Age: 33, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Aia Long(Age: 24, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Chie Nakamura, CV EN: Laura Bailey) # Marcus Stone(Age: ?, Weapon: Metal Pipe, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Iwona Niemec(Age: ?, Weapon: Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Alicia Santos(Age: ?, Weapon: Drill Spear, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Orlando Janvier(Age: ?, Weapon: Telekinetic Weaponry, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Gulnara Karim(Age: ?, Weapon: Dual Diamond Arrows, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) Guest Characters # Zero(PlayStation 3 Exclusive, Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Ryotaro Okiayu, CV EN: Johnny Yong Bosch) - Guest Character from Mega Man # Yoshimitsu(PlayStation 3 Exclusive, Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Tomokazu Seki, CV EN: James Arnold Taylor) - Guest Character from Tekken # Dante(Xbox 360 Exclusive, Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Toshiyuki Morikawa, CV EN: Reuben Langdon) - Guest Character from Devil May Cry # Ryu Hayabusa(Xbox 360 Exclusive, Age: 22, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Shinichiro Miki, CV EN: Troy Baker) - Guest Character from Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive Unlockable Characters # Eiji Shinjo(Age: 40, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: Ryotaro Okiayu, CV EN: Yuri Lowenthal) # Kayin Amoh(Age: 41, Weapon: Rappier, CV JP: Takehito Koyasu, CV EN: Kyle Hebert) # Sofia(Age: ?, Weapon: Whip, CV JP: Yumi Touma, CV EN: Michelle Ruff) # Uranus(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Michiko Neya, CV EN: Mary Elizabeth McGynn) # Duke B. Rambert(Age: ?, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: Rikiya Koyama, CV EN: Steven Blum) # Mondo(Age: 62, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Tessho Genda, CV EN: ?) # Cupido(Age: 46, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Kotono Mitsuishi, CV EN: Erin Fitzgerald) # Ellis(Age: ?, Weapon: Dual Knives, CV JP: Kyoko Hikami, CV EN: Lisa Ortiz) # Adam(Age: ?, Weapon: Cannon Arms, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Tau(Age: ?, Weapon: Giant Sword, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Schultz(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Rachel(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Abel(Age: ?, Weapon: Dual Light Blades, CV JP: Kiyoyuki Yanada, CV EN: Lex Lang) # Wolf(Age: ?, Weapon: Wooden Swords, CV JP: Norio Wakamoto, CV EN: Michael McConnohie) # Judgement(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Miss Til(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Vermillion(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Toshiyuki Morikawa, CV EN: Sean Schemmel) # Cuiling(Age: 33, Weapon: Iron Claws, CV JP: Noriko Hidaka, CV EN: Wendee Lee) # Tracy(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Chaos(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Rungo Iron(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Atahua(Age: 35, Weapon: Dual Axes, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Sho Shinjo(Age: 46, Weapon: Katana, CV JP: Hideo Ishikawa, CV EN: Crispin Freeman) # Gaia(Age: ?, Weapon: Zweihander, CV JP: Akio Otsuka, CV EN: Jamieson Price) # Toshin(Age: 44, Weapon: Morphing Body, CV JP: Keiji Fujiwara, CV EN: Gerald C. Rivers) # Replicant(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Leon(Age: ?, Weapon: Scimitar, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Balga(Age: ?, Weapon: Giant Flail, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) # Master(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Megumi Hayashibara, CV EN: Tiffany Grant) # Veil(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Nobuyuki Hiyama, CV EN: Keith Silverstein) Bosses # Agon Teos(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: Takayuki Sugo, CV EN: ?) # Nightshroud(Age: ?, Weapon: ?, CV JP: ?, CV EN: ?) Stages * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Hall of the Sacred Deities Cheats *Unlock different characters **Unlock Eiji - Beat Arcade Mode with Subaru **Unlock Kayin - Beat Arcade Mode with Naru **Unlock Sofia - Beat Arcade Mode with Rook **Unlock Uranus - Beat Arcade Mode with Puella **Unlock Duke - Beat Arcade Mode with Lancelot **Unlock Mondo - Beat Arcade Mode with Fen **Unlock Cupido - Beat Arcade Mode with Genma **Unlock Ellis - Beat Arcade Mode with Miyabi **Unlock Adam - Beat Arcade Mode with Bang Boo **Unlock Tau - Beat Arcade Mode with Zero **Unlock Schultz - Beat Arcade Mode with Eos **Unlock Rachel - Beat Arcade Mode with Fo **Unlock Abel - Beat Arcade Mode with Ripper **Unlock Wolf - Beat Arcade Mode with Ronron **Unlock Judgement - Beat Arcade Mode with David **Unlock Miss Til - Beat Arcade Mode with Shizuku **Unlock Vermillion - Beat Arcade Mode with Nagisa **Unlock Cuiling - Beat Arcade Mode with Bayhou **Unlock Tracy - Beat Arcade Mode with Yumi **Unlock Chaos - Beat Arcade Mode with Hakim **Unlock Rungo - Beat Arcade Mode with Shufen **Unlock Atahua - Beat Arcade Mode with Traugott **Unlock Sho - Beat Arcade Mode with Survivor **Unlock Toshin - Beat Arcade Mode with Aia **Unlock Replicant - Beat Arcade Mode with Stone **Unlock Leon - Beat Arcade Mode with Iwona **Unlock Balga - Beat Arcade Mode with Alicia **Unlock Master - Beat Arcade Mode with Orlando **Unlock Veil - Beat Arcade Mode with Gulnara Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Arc System Works Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:2010 video games Category:Tekken Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man X Category:Devil May Cry